


update!!!

by seoulthirsty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, an assassin and his apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulthirsty/pseuds/seoulthirsty
Summary: a lil update about me & my fics!!!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	update!!!

hi everyone! an assassin and his apprentice is a little over a year old and i just want to thank you all for supporting me and reading it. 

for those of you who read the comments or follow me on twitter, you know there is a second part that has been in the works over this past year. i have just finished graduate school and capstone hell and will hopefully be "officially" approved for graduation soon! 

that being said, i'm currently going to be participating in the second round @lovelydayfest (twitter handle) since the fic i was writing for it was not finished in the first round. please keep an eye out for that, and this fic, which will hopefully be before march of 2020. 

on top of that, any chaptered works such as what's left of me will be getting an update. what i want to do is write the whole thing and post it individually instead of write-as-i-go. i'm more successful that way. LOL. 

i hope everyone is as hyped as i am! c: please look forward to all the EMO works & feel free to follow me on twitter (@seouithirsty) .... (you dont have to, sometimes i shit post). 

thank you all so much and HAPPY NEW YEAR! xo


End file.
